Deleted scenes
menu showing the deleted scenes.]] Deleted scenes are scenes that are not included in the final cut of episodes, sometimes due to extending the episode longer than need be, or sometimes to remove unnecessary plots. Deleted scenes are included as special features on their respective DVDs. For the purposes of this project, these scenes are not considered canonical (see the project page on this policy: Wiki 24:Canon). Season 1 deleted scenes deleted scene]] deleted scene]] deleted scene]] deleted scene]] On the original release, there were no deleted scenes. However, the set was released as a special edition which includes 25 scenes deleted from 13 episodes. * 1x02 1:00am-2:00am ** Alan York and Teri Bauer discuss Jack's job. ** Kim Bauer and Rick Allen discuss Jack's job. * 1x04 3:00am-4:00am ** Jack and Officer Hampton talk about David Palmer. ** Hampton dies, and asks Jack to make sure Palmer does not die. ** Carl Webb chats with Barry about his son, and how he will be pulled out of college unless he tells Carl where the rumours about the Palmer's children started. * 1x05 4:00am-5:00am ** Teri Bauer and Alan York talk at the hospital. * 1x08 7:00am-8:00am ** Ira Gaines spares Kim and Teri Bauer and discusses his contingency plans. * 1x09 8:00am-9:00am ** Kim comforts Teri in captivity. * 1x10 9:00am-10:00am ** David and Sherry Palmer arrive at the elementary school. ** Nina Myers and Tony Almeida discuss Jack's marriage. Milo Pressman tells Nina that Alberta Green wants to see her in Jack's office. * 1x13 12:00pm-1:00pm ** Jack gives Rick a second chance. * 1x14 1:00pm-2:00pm ** Nina has Al and another agent search the hospital room ** Nina recalls the impostor using the phone, and has Al and the other agent search for fingerprints. ** Nina tells Tony she wants to bring Kim and Teri in to CTU. Tony disagrees. * 1x16 3:00pm-4:00pm ** Kim confronts Nina and Teri in the safehouse. Ted Paulson takes over questioning. ** Teri asks Kim about Rick. ** Andre Drazen talks to a waitress, Amanda, at a cafe. ** Jack plans to use Elizabeth Nash as a spy. ** Teri asks Kim not to tell anyone what Eli did to her. * 1x17 4:00pm-5:00pm ** Jovan Myovic calls Andre and tells him that Kim and Teri have escaped. * 1x19 6:00pm-7:00pm ** Teri and Phil Parslow talk about Jack while she has amnesia. ** The FBI arrive to arrest Carl Webb and Bob Jorgensen. * 1x20 7:00pm-8:00pm ** Phil is wounded and confesses his feelings for Teri. * 1x23 10:00pm-11:00pm ** Kim is held hostage by the Drazens. ** Teri tells Nina about her pregnancy. Season 2 deleted scenes There are 44 deleted scenes from Season 2 spread out over 18 episodes. * 2x01 8:00am-9:00am ** Lake Oswego with the helicopter ** Street kid (Manu Intiraymi) washes Jack's window ** Palmer talks with the Ambassador ** Keith and Palmer talk on the phone * 2x02 9:00am-10:00am ** Kim and Megan run through garment factory ** Extended fight between Gary and Kim ** Marie tries on a dress and sends Reza for strawberries * 2x03 10:00am-11:00am ** Kim and Megan run from Police * 2x05 12:00pm-1:00pm ** An angry redneck confronts Basheer at a gas station. * 2x06 1:00pm-2:00pm ** Palmer Addresses staff * 2x07 2:00pm-3:00pm ** Kim and Miguel leave LA * 2x09 4:00pm-5:00pm ** Mason vomits and talks with Tony ** Ali and Omar talk on the phone ** Kim and Miguel talk about Jack * 2x10 5:00pm-6:00pm ** Moshen talks with Kate and cuts her ear ** Kate talks about Five Pillars ** Jack scopes out torture room ** Kate waits outside ** Jack forces Kate to remember details about terrorists ** Jack tells Kate he needs to go to the mosque ** Reza tells agent to tell Marie the news * 2x12 7:00pm-8:00pm ** Sherry asks for Lynn's help. Lynn and Novick talk. * 2x13 8:00pm-9:00pm ** Kate tells Jack about Marie's past ** Michelle disagrees with Tony about Syed Ali * 2x14 9:00pm-10:00pm ** Kim asks Lonny when they can leave the Bunker * 2x15 10:00pm-11:00pm ** Palmer, Novick and Lynn discuss options on informing the public about the bomb ** Kate tells Jack she feels responsible for Marie/N.E.S.T. techs work on the bomb ** Tony tells Michelle about the raid on Ali's safehouse/Cyprus recording ** Kate talks to Baker about her concern for Kim ** Alternate end boxes for Ep. 15 * 2x16 11:00pm-12:00am ** Kate and Bob talk about Marie ** Kim calls Aunt Carol and is surprised by Davies * 2x17 12:00am-1:00am ** Garcia's wife pleads with him on the phone ** Garcia sobs and tries to commit suicide * 2x19 2:00am-3:00am ** Guard questions O'Hara and gets shot ** Original scene of O'Hara talking to Peter Kingsley and preparing to torture Jack ** Reshoot of A1922 with Stark as the lead bad guy * 2x20 3:00am-4:00am ** Kingsley apologises to Mae for not telling her about the bomb * 2x23 6:00am-7:00am ** Palmer tells Keith he has been removed from office ** Prescott tells Novick that the bombers have cleared Turkish airspace * 2x24 7:00am-8:00am ** Beginning of Prescott and Novick conversation about Jack Bauer ** Extended fight sequence in Coliseum ** Sherry tells Palmer "I did it for you" ** Alternate end sequence with Max and women on the boat ** Alternate end with President collapsing then getting into the limo Season 3 deleted scenes There are 45 deleted scenes on the Season 3 DVD set spread out over 14 episodes. * 3x02 2:00pm-3:00pm ** Linda asks Kyle if he is OK, and they go upstairs to have sex. ** David Gomez watches Kyle and Lisa leave, and transmits the images to Gael Ortega at CTU Los Angeles. ** Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds track down Zach Parker at the apartment building. As Jack follows Parker, Chase catches one of his men in a hostage situation. He manages to get the man without shooting him, with the help of the agents who arrived to assist Jack and Chase. ** Kyle and Linda have sex. * 3x03 3:00pm-4:00pm ** Michelle Dessler and Kim Bauer talk about Jack's reaction to his revelation about Kim and Chase's relationship. deleted scene]] * 3x07 7:00pm-8:00pm ** Tomas introduces Ramon Salazar to Sandra on the plane. ** Ramon appears ungrateful at the service provided by Sandra and the other prostitute on the plane. He goes through and wakes up Jack Bauer. ** Chase Edmunds tells Chloe O'Brian to reprogram his phone so that Ryan Chappelle cannot track him while he goes dark. ** David and Wayne Palmer talk about what to do regarding Jack and the prison break. ** Chase finds Simon Cullens at a warehouse and forced him to find Hector Salazar. ** In the bathroom at CTU, Kim Bauer receives a call from Chase, and he tells her that he is going to her her father in Las Nieves, Mexico. deleted scene]] * 3x08 8:00pm-9:00pm ** Hector and Ramon talk about what to do with Jack. * 3x12 12:00am-1:00am ** A new CTU worker, Dalton Furrelle, appears and butts heads with Adam Kaufman, who appears to know him from. ** Kim and Chloe talk about the fact that Angela is not Chloe's baby. ** Kim praises Dalton, who taught her during training, to Adam's annoyance. ** Dalton helps Kim get into the Child Protection Services system to check up on Chloe's story. deleted scene]] * 3x13 1:00am-2:00am ** Sherry Palmer and Julia Milliken talk about what to do after Alan's death. * 3x14 2:00am-3:00am ** Michael Amador meets up with Marcus Alvers, who begins to work with the Cordilla virus. * 3x16 4:00am-5:00am ** Michelle Dessler begins to panic while at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. ** Michelle and Gael Ortega realize that everyone in the hotel has been exposed to the virus. Gael begins to show symptoms of it, suggesting that Alvers altered it to act faster. ** In a different location Gael begins to show symptoms of the virus. deleted scene]] * 3x18 6:00am-7:00am ** Ryan Chappelle lies to Kim Bauer about why he is in the Holding room. * 3x19 7:00am-8:00am ** Jack Bauer mourns Ryan Chappelle. ** Tony Almeida is told about Jane Saunders and her connection to Stephen. ** Susan Cole agitatedly asks Tyler, and then Chase Edmunds why her house is being quarantined. deleted scene]] * 3x20 8:00am-9:00am ** Jack and Tony talk about evidence they can gather from Jane Saunders before Stephen knows they have his daughter. * 3x22 10:00am-11:00am ** Tony Almeida tells Jack Bauer where he is meeting Stephen Saunders, and says that if Michelle dies because of this, he will kill Jack himself. Jack nods, and they both get in the car with Jane Saunders and drive away. ** Michelle tricks Saunders and his thug to escape them by removing her heels and leaving a false track. ** Jack sends troops away into hiding to prepare for the escape. Tony rebukes Jack for forcing Michelle to go back after she had escaped, calling him a machine. Jack says that he does not care if Tony hates him for the rest of his life, but the exchange has to go exactly as planned. deleted scene]] deleted scene]] * 3x23 11:00am-12:00pm ** Bruce Foxton asks Wayne Palmer for more information on the medicine bottle they are about to look for in Sherry Palmer's house while they wait outside. ** Chloe O'Brian calls Tony Almeida selfish while talking to Kim Bauer for locking her in Tech 1 while trying to protect Michelle. ** Foxton finds the medicine bottle strapped to Sherry's back. He prepares to shoot Sherry to tie up a loose end, but Wayne talks him out of it. ** Jack and Chase brief the CTU team on the mission to get Arthur Rabens outside the subway. ** Foxton goes back into Sherry's house after hearing the shots. He talks Wayne into leaving Julia's body. The scene splits into Palmer waiting by the phone, Saunders telling the sketch artist Raben's features, and Wayne leaving Julia's body. deleted scene]] deleted scene]] * 3x24 12:00am-1:00pm ** Stephen Saunders tells Jack Bauer that if they let Arthur Rabens escape the subway, he will leave the country and have the virus replicated over twenty times, rendering all of Jack's efforts over the day useless. Jack tells Michelle Dessler that they are going to get Saunders to do an ID of Rabens, and she passes the information on to Chloe O'Brian. Theresa Ortega weeps over the death of Gael, and asks Michelle what happened. ** Kim takes over from Michelle for looking after Theresa. With Brad Hammond and Chloe distracted, Michelle sets up her monitor to watch Tony's live confession in the Holding room. ** Kim tells Theresa she knows how she is feeling, but Theresa says that unless someone killed Kim's husband, then she does not. Kim refrains from mentioning the death of her mother. ** Kim, Michelle and Chloe work together to help Saunders identify the courier. ** Chloe complains to Michelle that they have over 250 men to get Saunders to ID. ** Wayne Palmer arrives back at District Offices and looks horrified as he sees blood on his shirt. ** Michelle tells Tony that she is doing everything she can to revoke his prison sentence. He assigns her to work in Tech 1 and tells her that she cannot think about him right now. Adam gets a match on Raben's vehicle. ** At the middle school, Jack runs into a shocked teacher (Cathy Herd) whom he tells to go and alert all students to stay inside their rooms and lock the doors via the PA system. ** Chase enters a room and looks for Rabens. He hears the notice over the PA systems. Meanwhile Rabens makes a call, telling someone to hurry up because there are agents everywhere. ** Chase and Rabens have an extended fight sequence. A chopper arrives to pick Rabens up on the roof but he is unable to make it there as Chase straps the virus to his wrist. Jack shoots Rabens. ** A containment team member (Andre Rishi) tells Jack that there was no leakage from the virus that he put in the fridge. He contacts Brad Hammond who congratulates him, and Tony asks about Chase's hand. Tony then calls Wayne who informs the President of the successful containment of the virus. Palmer tells Wayne that he plans to resign due to his actions over the day. Tony congratulates Adam on the work he has done over the day, and tells him to go and see his sister. He then instructs Chloe to bring in a new team to replace those who have worked over 16 hours. Hammond comes to arrest him, and he allows Tony a moment to say goodbye to Michelle. Season 4 deleted scenes There are 39 deleted scenes from Season 4 spread out over 13 episodes. * 4x01 7:00am-8:00am ** Field agents Aaron and Sean bring an angry suspect into CTU. Ronnie Lobell intimidates the man to stop him from struggling. * 4x07 1:00pm-2:00pm * 4x10 4:00pm-5:00pm ** Lee Castle brings Steven Wiseman (Robert Catrini), the landlord of Marwan's old hideout, to speak with Jack and Tony. * 4x11 5:00pm-6:00pm * 4x12 6:00pm-7:00pm ** Habib Marwan meets with his wife Hessa Marwan (Bahar Soomekh) and son, Badar (Joshua Pelegrin), for one final time to send them to safety. * 4x13 7:00pm-8:00pm ** Jack, with Paul Raines, questions Safa and Naji about a blood trail in their store. Jack traces it and finds the father of the young men, Alam (Adoni Maropis), who is badly wounded. ** Jack performs an emergency operation on Alam, seals his wound, and has a brief talk with him about the city-wide blackout and their situation. ** Jack tells Paul that Alam won't leave his store. As they wait for the McLennen-Forster commandos, Paul thanks Jack for saving his life. ** Jack, Paul, Safa, and Naji open fire on the McLennen-Forster mercenaries. Spectre radios in to Dave Conlon for backup, and Jack predicts their plan. ** Medic Brown (Kevin Sizemore) from CTU examines Alam's condition. Jack convinces him to let Alam remain in his store to defend it for some more time. ** Jack calls Audrey to tell her that Paul has been shot, and his condition is unclear. She is distraught. Paul is moved out of the gun store on a gurney. * 4x14 8:00pm-9:00pm * 4x15 9:00pm-10:00pm * 4x16 10:00pm-11:00pm * 4x19 1:00am-2:00am ** Azara Nasir (Alicia Coppola) gets a lead from Nabilla Al-Jamil concerning Marwan's engineer, Sabir Ardakani. ** Edgar Stiles blows off Azara's lead, apparently because she is Muslim. ** Azara and Chloe report to Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida; Edgar apologizes to Azara and they speak. ** Chloe shoots Morrison's hitman to protect Nabilla, and speaks to Jack in shock. * 4x22 4:00am-5:00am * 4x23 5:00am-6:00am * 4x24 6:00am-7:00am ** While waiting for Mandy's pardon to be verified, Jack and Tony have a laid back talk about Michelle. Curtis interrupts. ** At CTU, Chloe tells Edgar that a N.E.S.T. team is coming to assist, and Marwan's plans are finished. They see Behrooz, who was found in a shipping container at the port, and Chloe offers to be a friend to Edgar due to the loss of his mother. ** Jack sincerely thanks Michelle and Tony for helping him fake his death, and after a moment, leaves their vehicle. Season 5 deleted scenes There are 23 deleted scenes on the Season 5 DVD set spread out over 12 episodes. * 5x01 7:00am-8:00am ** Danny (James C. Victor), a man who works at the oil field with Jack Bauer (disguised as Frank Flynn) invites Jack on a fishing trip. ** Jack and Diane Huxley talk on the phone while he and Derek are in a helicopter. ** Chloe O'Brian cannot afford a cab fare and tries to give her watch to the driver (Kevin Scott Allen) as payment. He tries to sexually assault her, but she kicks him in his crotch. * 5x06 12:00pm-1:00pm ** Ivan Erwich and Schaeffer chat briefly before tricking a customs agent (Roger Hewlett) and drive off with the nerve gas. ** Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines talk about what Jack will do once everything is over. deleted scene]] * 5x07 1:00pm-2:00pm ** Jack Bauer tends to the girl that Jacob Rossler was keeping hostage. ** Martha Logan whispers something to the body of Walt Cummings after he hangs himself. * 5x09 3:00pm-4:00pm ** Martha Logan and Anya Suvarov spend some time together by the horse stables. * 5x10 4:00pm-5:00pm ** The motorcade is attacked by men who discovered the route from Charles Logan. ** Aaron Pierce saves the lives of Martha Logan and the Suvarovs. * 5x11 5:00pm-6:00pm ** Kim Bauer receives a call from Audrey Raines asking her to come into CTU. Barry Landes appears and they talk about Kim's past with CTU. deleted scene]] * 5x12 6:00pm-7:00pm ** Bill Buchanan receives word from Detective Arnold (Christopher Michael) about the murder of Jenny McGill. ** Kim Bauer and Barry Landes talk while waiting at CTU. * 5x13 7:00pm-8:00pm ** The Chemical Response Team enters CTU after the gassing and survey the scene. Curtis Manning talks with Bill Buchanan. * 5x15 9:00pm-10:00pm ** Wayne Palmer steals a gun from one of Christopher Henderson's men, Cobb, and escapes before he can be caught. deleted scene]] * 5x21 3:00am-4:00am ** Jack Bauer thanks Curtis Manning for taking care of Audrey Raines. Curtis expresses surprise at the revelation of Charles Logan as a traitor. Bill Buchanan called Jack and tells him that the Attorney General will be ready to hear the evidence when he arrives back at CTU Los Angeles. * 5x23 5:00am-6:00am ** Jack shoots Christopher Henderson in cold blood, while being observed by Tim Rooney. ** Jack calls Audrey Raines to tell her that he is not returning to CTU and is planning to take down Logan. * 5x24 6:00am-7:00am ** Chloe and Morris O'Brian help Jack Bauer remove one of the pilots from Charles Logan's helicopter. ** Charles Logan thanks Martha for not lying to him while they get dressed ** Jack Bauer is captured by a small army of SWAT teams before he can shoot Charles Logan. Agent Davis commends Logan for his bravery in such a situation by an agent. ** Martha Logan and Mike Novick talk about the downfall of Charles Logan. Martha also asks about the fate of Jack Bauer. Season 6 deleted scenes There are 22 deleted scenes on the Season 6 DVD set spread out over 13 episodes. * 6x01 6:00am-7:00am **Chloe argues with Morris in CTU, Morris makes a sexual harassment joke. **Wayne expresses doubts over allowing Jack Bauer to be sacrificed **The FBI takes Yusuf Amar into custody * 6x02 7:00am-8:00am **Jack cauterizes his wound with a car cigarette lighter **Assad shows his disgust towards Americans * 6x04 9:00am-10:00am ** Sandra Palmer interrupts a judge named Frank and strong-arms him to write a writ of habeas corpus for Walid. **Buchanan assures Jack that killing Curtis to save Assad was the right choice * 6x05 10:00am-11:00am **Wayne Palmer gets moved to the presidential bunker after the nuclear blast **CTU employees on the balcony gather to watch Hamri Al-Assad enter the premises; Morris provokes Milo * 6x09 2:00pm-3:00pm **Chloe needs computer help and requests Bill's permission to allow a wounded Morris to assist her * 6x10 3:00pm-4:00pm **Josh talks to Philip inside their hotel room. Philip tells Josh that his father was proud of him. * 6x11 4:00pm-5:00pm **Wayne tells Assad the Prime Minister will issue a statement. He then threatens Assad that an escalation between their countries could result in World War III. * 6x12 5:00pm-6:00pm **Buchanan tells Chloe about Hamri Al-Assad's supposed assassination attempt on Wayne Palmer **Yuri Suvarov orders Russian consulate security to move in on Jack Bauer **Suvarov has a phone conversation with Anatoly Markov * 6x16 9:00pm-10:00pm **Wayne returns to Office and prepares for the Cabinet vote **Wayne ignores Doctor Arthur Welton's advice and demands Welton to inject him with a shot of adrenaline * 6x18 11:00pm-12:00am **Wayne thanks Karen and Tom for their services * 6x19 12:00am-1:00am ** Buchanan calls Karen and informs her that Jack will exchange the component ** Jack finds a homeless woman in the motel. He asks her to leave because of the impending danger, but takes pity on her and gives her his wristwatch. * 6x20 1:00am-2:00am **Nadia, Doyle, and CTU break into the room that Jack and Audrey are hiding inside of * 6x24 5:00am-6:00am **Noah Daniels wants assurance that the oil platform will be destroyed **Alternate ending sequence with Jack throwing his pistol into the ocean Season 7 deleted scenes There are 14 deleted scenes on the Season 7 DVD set spread out over 7 episodes, making this the season with the fewest deleted scenes. * 7x02 9:00am-10:00am **Jack talks with Agent Kilner about Kilner's daughter, Fiona. Kilner asks about Jack, who says that he has a daughter and that "they grow up fast". He then asks to step outside, and Kilner allows him. **Secretary of State Joe Stevens receives a transmission sent to President Taylor from Colonel Ike Dubaku, representing the Juma regime. He learns that it wasn't intercepted, it was sent. The message says - "President Taylor. This is Colonel Ike Dubaku. I am speaking on behalf of the sovereign people of Sangala. As you have no doubt confirmed, the main collision at JFK international was no accident. We have the CIP device." Stevens tells a colleague to get the data to NSA and get voice confirmation, then muses that President Taylor was right and that Tony Almeida was connected to the Juma regime. * 7x06 1:00pm-2:00pm ** Janis Gold informs Larry Moss that Sean Hillinger used his clearance code. He confronts Sean, who confesses that it was to save his wife who was in a plane which was not due to be grounded for hours. Larry says that 17 other planes had to be reshuffled because of his actions. Sean admits that he would feel bad, but not as bad as if one of them had his wife in it. Larry says that if they weren't in crisis mode he would fire him, but Sean said that they were in a crisis, so told him to let him get back to his job. Janis makes a snide remark towards him. ** President Allison Taylor recites her speech in the Oval Office while sadly looking at a news screen and seeing reports of the deaths caused by Juma. She finishes by saying that there is every reason to think that another attack will happen. Press Secretary Angela Nelson looks confused at the last line, and expands upon the sentence "but be assured we are doing everything in our power to prevent that from happening and those agencies responsible for protecting us are on high alert and readiness". Taylor congratulates her for the line, and then tells her to take it to Henry afterwards as she wanted his input. * 7x09 4:00pm-5:00pm ** While waiting for the EMTs, Henry Taylor tells Jack that his son, Roger, was trying to warn his wife about people inside her government working against her before he was killed. Jack looks shocked and Henry confirms that he did not commit suicide. He suddenly grabs Jack's arm and makes him promise that he will tell President Taylor and he agrees, but tells Henry not to talk. The EMTs arrive and Jack stands back. * 7x10 5:00pm-6:00pm ** Larry Moss tells a shocked Janis that Sean and Erika were moles for Dubaku. He says that more importantly they have the database of everyone working for Dubaku within the government, and that Chloe O'Brian was disseminating the files as they spoke. Chloe says that it would be helpful if Servers 5 and 6 were back online, and so Janis sits next to Chloe and begins to help. * 7x18 1:00am-2:00am ** Renee Walker goes in to see Kim and introduces herself. Kim asks to see her father, but Renee said she wanted to see her first. Kim asks why and Renee explains that Jack is sick. Kim asks about a treatment, and Renee said there is an experimental stem cell treatment but the chances of it working is still very low. She goes on to say that Jack does not know that she was there, and Kim realises that was her fault for telling him that she did not want him in her life the last time she saw him. She said that she had been trying to find him for the last year and did not even know he was in the country until she saw him on the news that morning, then said that she needed to see her father. Kim says that Renee has to tell Jack that she is here, because she did not want to shock him. ** Jack arrives outside Kim's room and looks in nervously before entering. He enters and she asks if he is feeling alright. He confirms that he is not in any pain, the accepts her offer to sit down. She said that she tried many different ways to find him over the last year, but every time she got close he had gone. He said that he thought he was doing the best thing for her by staying away, as his line of work puts the people close to him in danger but she says that she missed him a lot. He says that he missed her too, and he apologizes to her for everything that he had put her through. She apologizes for pushing him away and blaming him for all the mistakes she made. They embrace and he says it was be alright. He says that it means a lot to him that she is here, and says that she looks beautiful. She brings up the stem cell treatment, and he says that he does not want to put her in any danger by asking her to do a risky treatment. She says that she doesn't want to lose him, but he says that he wants her to remember him how he is before the virus advances. He apologizes for the death of her mother, and for leaving her alone and vulnerable. He says that the pain and sorrow from losing her has never left him. He also said that he thought about her every day, and she had given him peace by coming to see him. He said that he would always be with her, and she says the same to him. They embrace again, and Jack starts to feel pain from the pathogen. He tells her that she needs to go, because he does not want her to see him like this. He says that he loves her, and she kisses him on the cheek and leaves. As she does, he breaks down into tears. * 7x21 4:00am-5:00am ** Tim Woods goes to see the President and tells her that her husband's transfer is going well, and he will be at the White House soon. He also says that there is a chance they will be able to minimise casualties from the bioweapon as they are pinning down targets. He also says that he supports her decision to bring back the CTU servers, but mentions that there will be some hard questions to answer when this is all over as she put her administration behind the Senate investigation of CTU. She says that she has thought about it, but wants to focus on finding Tony Almeida and the canister now. * 7x24 7:00am-8:00am ** Cara Bowden arrives and sees that Tony Almeida has apprehended Jack. He tells her to got a cell tower two blocks away and run a comm check to see if Jack made any calls while he escaped. She leaves and Tony looks at the flare that Jack tried to ignite the oil with, before dragging Jack away. ** Natalie, a nurse, opens some curtains in Henry Taylor's room and he thanks her. President Taylor walks in and Natalie greets her before leaving. Allison kisses him then tells him about the failed attack on Washington subway. She says that another attack is imminent and before being sworn in Noah Daniels warned her that the job was full of "jagged edges and moving parts that you wouldn't even see until they smacked you in the head". She said that was exactly what had happened and she did not know how long she could fight, but Henry said that she had to for the American people. She says that Daniels told her that she was not strong enough for the job, and she says that she still believes him. He says that he is still there for her, as is Olivia. She muses on the fact that she almost lost him, but before she can for long he reminds her that she didn't. ** Alan Wilson tells his cabal that Tony Almeida's contingency plan is using Jack Bauer as a canister. One of the members suggests using a Ukrainian facility to prepare the bioweapon, and Wilson agrees. His driver informs Wilson that his escort has arrived. ** An agent tells Renee Walker that Alan Wilson has shares in over a dozen private military firms, but he doesn't appear to have any sort of record; he hasn't been seen for years and his phone and laptop had autodelete functions. She orders Wilson to be transferred back to FBI. ** Tim Woods tells President Taylor that it may be difficult to prosecute Wilson as his business was overseas so it would be hard to track it down. She says that he is the key to bringing down the conspiracy so they would do whatever they could to find someone out about him. She thanks him and he asks if she is alright. She doesn't answer, and just says to let her know when Wilson was in custody. He leaves and Taylor has a moment's silent reflection. She then calls for Ethan Kanin and asks him to meet her in the residence in ten minutes. Category:24 Category:DVD